


I Ship (Us)

by Natty_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 616!Clint, Comic Clint, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I love Liho the cat, clint is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: A small drabble about Clint and Natasha being cute on a fine day.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Ship (Us)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Clintasha xD and I also love this ship so I hope you don't mind the errors.
> 
> P.S. This came from a prompt by my friend. :> all the thanks to her

It's a quiet day in Natasha's apartment. Liho looks very much delighted to have received her food from Natasha.

A harsh tapping on the windows, prompts Natasha to look up, only to meet a sandy-blonde haired man-child archer-assassin, waving his hands furiously in ASL.

[OPEN THIS GODDAMN WINDOW OR I'LL BLOW IT WITH MY ARROWS]

Natasha narrows her green eyes, and stands there for a moment. Contemplating whether or not she should open the door. And although, she's done a lot of ....things in her life. She moves to open the window, stepping aside a little to let him enter.

[Where the hell is your hearing aids?] she signs, after she closes the window. She notices a few bruises on his arms, and sees that he's still in his pajamas. And of course, it's purple. Every bit of it, with birds as a design. What a dork.

"I actually do have it. But you wouldn't hear me if I screamed through your windows." He replies, giving her a pointed stare.

She raises her perfectly arched eyebrows, "Seriously? That window is not soundproof. This is a normal apartment, not some sort of green rage monster containment room." Clint snorts at the reference, moving across the small apartment and flops on her couch, as if he owned it.

Natasha walks towards him and sits beside him. "What brings you here?" She asks, wondering why he had come here.

If this was another mission, she's give Fury hell. It was her well deserved freaking vacation.

He shrugs, "I just wanted to come and visit you."

"Okay, that was funny."

"Fine! I may or may not have been beaten by kids." She hummed, and rolled her eyes. 

"So that explains the bruises?"

He nods, and runs his hands through her hair when she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Also," he continues slowly, grabbing her attention.

She looks up at him and he looks down with a grin.

"I ship us."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this xD


End file.
